<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A medic's handwritting by Olol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039873">A medic's handwritting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol'>Olol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Uchiha Massacre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was looking forward to her date tonight with her boyfriend. 6 months they have been together and he would be cooking for her. She left detailed instructions for him, well she thought so at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A medic's handwritting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted Itachi to not be 100% perfect at everything. His downfall Sakura's handwriting. Just wanted a fluff piece that involved a failed attempt at cooking. </p><p>Please let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura let out a long sigh. Stretching her arms above her head and interlacing her fingers as she did a slight backbend allowing her back to pop. It had a been a long day. Tsunade had put her in charge of the Jounin and ANBU annual physical exams. Some of the higher ranked shinobi had made it a habit of skipping out on the exams. Her team being a prime example, with her sensei taking the cake. It has been two months of tracking all of her comrades down who needed the exams. She had to threaten mandatory leave for some of them to come into the hospital. Well coming into the hospital not unconscious and bleeding out. On top of the physical exams today, there was a group a genin who tried to outdo one of Naturo’s pea brained pranks and ended up needing treatment for “accidental” poisoning. Apparently they mixed the chemicals wrong in some stink bombs. </p><p>Idiots. She was surrounded by idiots. After taking care of the genin she then had to deal with the aftermath of a Naruto and Sasuke spar. Twinkle dee and Twinkle dumb, is what she has started to call them. There was one man in her life at least she could rely on. A small smile graced her lips. </p><p>Taking another calming breath Sakura started to pack up to leave. It was well past 7pm and she was starving. She had to skip lunch due to the genin mishap. Sakura bid the nurses and the rest of the staff good night as she made her way out of the hospital. She missed the daylight, but the sky had turned dazzling shades of orange, pink, and blue. She was glad she didn’t have to worry about picking something up for dinner or having to make something tonight. A blush started to dust her cheeks. She thought of her boyfriend, her mind still not being able to comprehend it at times. Today was 6 months of being together and he had decided to cook for her. Sakura had left detailed instructions of what to make and how long to cook everything for. Yes her boyfriend was a genius when it came to all things mission and shinobi related, but sadly his mother spoiled him and his brother too much and his culinary skills were lacking. Sakura thought it was only fair, he didn’t need to be any more perfect. </p><p>She could sense him in her apartment as she went to open the door. However, she did not smell the mouth watering aroma she was anticipating instead she could smell the burning of… well she didn’t know what was burning, but it wasn’t good. There was also smoke billowing out of her apartment door as it was opened. </p><p>“Itachi are you alright?” She could hear the clanger of pots and pans. </p><p>“Dammit it!” Sakura had to pause at that. Itachi was never one to get frustrated and always remained cool as a cucumber. </p><p>“Itachi what's wrong?” Sakura was not prepared for the sight that awaited her in the kitchen. Itachi had found her apron and was wearing it. She made a mental note to tease him later about wearing her frilly pink apron with bows all over, which Ino had gotten her as a joke. At least the apron did its job of protecting his clothes, cause no longer was it pink or frilly. There looked to be some sort of sauce on her ceiling, pots were boiling over, and the oven was open with smoke coming out. Itachi looked flustered, sweat going down his eyebrows, his hair was a mess, and she noticed smudge marks of food on his cheeks. </p><p>“Itachi?” Sakura tried again. Itachi finally turned to her and looked like a kicked puppy. She couldn’t help but go to him and cup his face with one had and place her other hand on his back trying to comfort him. He was holding her instructions, well what was left of them anyway. </p><p>“ I didn’t realize it was so late and that you would be home. I was going to clean up, but everything kept turning out wrong.” Sakura didn’t know what to do. He was sounding more like his cousin and less like himself. </p><p>“What happened in the kitchen? I left instructions and picked recipes we have made together before.” While she wanted to comfort him, part of her was glad to see how he can still be human. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. </p><p>Slowly he spoke: “There may have been a problem with the instructions.” </p><p>“Where they not detailed enough?” Sakura was at a loss as well. </p><p>“Well the first page of instructions wasn’t the problem. However, as I got to the next pages ...I couldn’t read your handwriting...I couldn’t distinguish the numbers on the cook times and temperatures.” it seemed like he was worried to tell her what happened. </p><p>“Oh..” Sakura went to grab the instructions and look at them herself. “Oh no!” Reading her instructions she could have kicked herself. She forgot to recheck this morning before she left. She had started to write them yesterday and while the first page was done on an actual lunch break, the rest were written after working 16 hours and right before she crashed into her bed. Pages 2-5 of instructions was unreadable, even Sakura couldn’t distinguish her writing! There were sentences going up vertically on the sides, some lines written over the others, it looked like a 2 year old with a pen wrote it. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Itachi. I didn’t check this before leaving this morning. This is my fault.” Sakura took stock of the kitchen again, how was she going to clean this. She couldn’t subject Itachi to cleaning this up, that was not fair. Then she remembered a night two weeks ago. A wicked smile crossing her face. Naruto and Sasuke did owe her. Yes that would be perfect. Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb will clean up the mess or she will let Mikoto know what happened to her prized tea pot set. </p><p>“Go clean up. We will go to one of the new restaurants downtown. Choji gave me an open invitation to one of his family’s new restaurants.” Itachi seeing her smile just seconds before knew not to argue, something wicked was going through her mind. </p><p>“I should leave some clones to clean up this mess.” itachi was starting to enter the bathroom to wash up. </p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I have it all covered.” </p><p>Itachi and Sakura got to enjoy their 6 month anniversary with an amazing dinner, and came back to her apartment to find it immaculate. Nothing put fear into her two teammates like the threat of Mikoto being unleashed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>